True Feelings
by Skye
Summary: It's a fine line, and even with conflicting personalities, Ran knows where she has to settle. Lum/Ran


**True Feelings**

"Lum... More than anything else... I truly... HATE her," Ran declared to herself. Her hatred for Lum was truly epic, a hatred that spanned galaxies, and a grudge that kept coming from the past to haunt her. Haunt Lum, that is. Lum, that demonic girl who had corrupted her at every opportunity as a child. If only Ran had never met Lum, or Lum could have just followed her example instead, and gone for the ways of good instead of the temptations of evil, then maybe Ran might have had a chance. She might have been respected by her mother, and found true love in the arms of a handsome man like Rei, and lived a good life.

Instead her mother hated her, Rei was only interested in Lum and her selfish trickery, while Ran was stuck here on Earth, a place devoid of any potential sunny future for Ran herself, all because Lum refused to settle in a more exciting location. Ran sighed to herself as she prepared the tea. She felt so depressed, so depressed that she even couldn't even plot what to put in the tea. Lum may be malicious, but she was also quite stupid. She had suspected nothing when Ran had asked her over for tea, even after all the times Ran had used a visit like this as an excuse to trick her.

"Ran-chan!" Ran heard Lum's familiar voice calling, and clenched her fists, all that Lum had put her though bubbling to the surface in the form of anger. No, this attitude won't do. Lum may be stupid, but even she would leave when greeted with a rage. Ran soon regained her composure, batted her eyes a few times in the mirror to make sure she looked her sweetest, and then went to greet Lum.

"Lum-chan! It's wonderful to see you!" Ran said, gently pulling Lum inside. "I'm so very happy you came," she said sweetly.

"It was nice to hear from you. But I thought you were still angry with me," Lum said thoughtfully.

"What? I wasn't ever angry with you, Lum!" Ran said, laughing loudly, wanting to be sure that this was a very ridiculous thing, indeed.

"Oh..." Lum said, appearing to think, confused for only a moment before she smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just have fun now."

"Yes!" Ran enthused. What an idiot, she thought to herself. Lum came in, so trusting, as if they were old friends or something. No, they weren't old friends, they were old enemies, destined to struggle against each other from the very first time they met.

"Your tea and snacks look great!" Lum called. She'd wandered over to the table while Ran had been narrating to herself.

"Yes, that's right. I spent so much time preparing this for you. I think I've been working since last night, just so Lum could have the very best treat," Ran said.

"Oh, is that right? Thanks," Lum said.

So callous, Ran chided, but only in thought. In appearance, she only smiled back at Lum as the visiting girl began to eat the cake.

"It's delicious!" Lum exclaimed.

"Really?" Ran said, grinned. She did enjoy getting compliments, even if she hadn't spent nearly as much time as she inferred on this cake. Perhaps Lum wasn't completely evil, if she could appreciate Ran's cooking.

"Yes," Lum confirmed. They soon got into a chat about Ran's wonderful cooking, and how Ran might be willing to teach Lum something, but no, probably wouldn't be able to get Lum's level nearly up to her's. The conversation went to other trivial things, such as their families, school life, and even the weather.

Ran laughed, giggled, and sweetly smiled through their small talk, but suddenly realized, she'd never really thought of a plot for this meeting. It could be planning, but no, she wasn't planning anything either. Lum was honestly enjoying this meeting, which was exactly what she was taking for granted, an innocent visit with nothing behind it. And worse, much worse, Ran herself had been enjoying it. How could she allow herself to let her guard down so much around this girl?

Ran didn't realize that she had been clutching onto her cup, and not only that, squeezing it enough that it shattering. "Ran-chan!" Lum exclaimed, and grabbed onto Ran's hand.

Ran wanted to pull away from her touch, but somehow couldn't. "Lum-chan... You..."

"Ran-chan..." Lum looked into Ran's eyes, a desperate concern in her expression as she touched her hand.

So, that was it. Lum also wanted her. Rei, Ataru, and her numerous other admirers around Tomobiki and the universe weren't enough, Lum was herself what she had turned Ran into -- a girl who loved other girls. It was certainly true that Ran could also date men, and would certainly like to be with Rei, but Lum was her true obsession in life, a love that could never be reciprocated, because it was for an evil girl. But maybe now... "Lum-chan," Ran said in nearly a whisper.

"You're bleeding!" Lum informed.

Ran noticed the blood dripping down from her hand, soiling the table among the many shard of china. She shrieked. Here's another bad thing that had happened to her because of Lum.

"It's okay," Lum said calmly. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Not bad?" Ran repeated.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll get a bandage. I think you kept them... Right here!" Lum found the first aide.

"It's terrible! Look at this mess! I never would have done something like this if you weren't around, Lum!" Ran raged.

"It's no big deal," Lum said, and pulled Ran's hand closer to clean it up.

"But, it's terrible! It hurts!" Ran whined, now innocently. Yes, it did hurt to be misled, like Lum was just misleading her.

"Right, right. It will be fixed soon. Don't fret anymore," Lum said, attempting to comfort her friend as she cleaned and covered her cut.

Lum could be so loving when she wanted to. No wonder so many people doted on her, and even Ran couldn't help but follow her so far. But it was a cover-up for her darker nature... No, it could be genuine. There was a small possibility there. "Lum-chan, I have to tell you something," Ran said hesitantly

"Yes, Ran-chan?"

"I love someone, but it's a stranger kind of love, and I don't think they love me back. Oooh, Lum-chan, what should I do?" Ran said, looking toward Lum.

"Ran-chan, you're cute," Lum said. Ran's eyes grew wider as she spoke. "Why don't you just pursue your crush? They will probably like you, too, even if it's strange. Don't you think?"

"Yes! Lum-chan! I understand! And I'm so happy!" Ran said, closing her eyes and moving closer to Lum, hoping for a kiss.

A moment of silence passed as Lum looked towards Ran curiously. "Ran-chan, what's with that strange expression?" she asked cluelessly.

Ran opened her eyed, blinking slowly back to reality. "You..."

"Ah, I have been here a while," Lum realized. "It's been fun, but have to go meet Darling soon."

"You have to go meet that buffoon NOW? After I just-"

"No!" Lum scolded, stopped Ran mid-sentence. "Darling is my true love. He's not perfect, but I won't allow anyone to insult him. You wouldn't like someone to insult your true love in front of you, would you?"

"I would-"

"I'm sorry, Ran," Lum said gently. "I have to leave now. I'll see you later," she said, now beginning to float away.

The reality sunk in completely as Lum was nearly out of site. "I wouldn't care if anyone insulted you in front of the both of us!" Ran shouted.

"Bye bye!" Lum shouted, too far away to make out exactly what Ran had said.

Ran now just fumed alone. "That Lum... More than anything else... I hate her!"


End file.
